


The Brass Ring

by CaseyStar



Series: Metallurgy [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyStar/pseuds/CaseyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim obsesses with the idea of Blair's piercing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brass Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a multi-fandom series called Metallurgy. OThers are NCIS and Stargate Sg-1
> 
> Over on tumblr [ kcsplace](http://kcsplace.tumblr.com), so come say hello here if you want.

He’d been joking when he’d asked if the PD tattoo would go over the nipple ring. To have had its existence confirmed had been a pleasant surprise.

But now the piercing was driving Jim crazy; was it silver or gold? Thick band or thin? How would it feel in his mouth; the metallic tang across his tongue? Would Blair whimper or shout as the older man toyed and tongued the ring and nipple until his lover reached climax? There was only one obstacle to finding out.

Blair.

The original womaniser himself.

The man had also been designed to live in the heat of the Sahara and Cascade was where cold fronts came to summer. Layers of fabric separated the older man from his goal and he instead had to satisfy his curiosity by listening to the whisper of cotton against metal.

And then it was gone.

One day the shush of material against the hoop ceased, the tiny swell beneath the anthropologists shirts was gone and one fateful day as Jim tapped his friends ribs, the ring was gone.

He had missed his chance.


End file.
